


the stars look down

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_gleeweek, M/M, Pre-Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: The second time John almost catches the boys.





	the stars look down

**Author's Note:**

> title from rush. beta by the amazing [](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/profile)[waterofthemoon](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/). for [](http://spn-gleeweek.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_gleeweek](http://spn-gleeweek.livejournal.com/).

Their dad wasn't supposed to be back for two more nights. Sam and Dean had been cuddled up under the blankets for the last couple of hours, the TV on low in the background.

Even though Sam had shot up in the last few months, making him taller than Dean, he lay with his head on Dean's shoulder and his face tucked into Dean's neck. Dean's arm was wrapped around his shoulders, with his fingers trailing lightly across Sam's skin in a way that made Sam want to arch his back and let Dean touch him all over.

Which isn't to say that they hadn't spent nearly every minute of the weekend that they could doing just that. When Sam had gotten home from school on Friday, Dean had been waiting for him and had barely let him set his bag down before he started pulling at Sam's clothes, tugging them off and tossing them into a corner.

They hadn't been able to do anything for nearly a week, since they never did anything when their dad was around. Not after he had almost caught them once.

That had been an experience that neither of them wanted to repeat. Now they waited until John took off on a solo hunt that would keep him away for several days, just like this time. John had told Dean not to expect him back until Tuesday at the earliest, so the boys weren't expecting him on Sunday night.

They'd been raised by John Winchester, though, so while they missed the sound of his truck pulling up, they didn't miss his footsteps, a sound both boys recognized after years of listening for them.

Dean scrambled sideways out of bed, sliding into the sweats that had been draped on a chair and motioning for Sam to stay in bed.

"You're sick, okay?" Dean told him, running a hand through Sam's mussed hair.

Sam nodded, nearly nuzzling up into Dean's touch before he burrowed deeper into the covers. Dean shot him a slight smile before brushing the half used tube of lube on the nightstand onto the floor and kicking it under the bed. The other bed was still rumpled from when he had slept on it Thursday night. Dean went into the bathroom quickly, scooping a t-shirt off the floor and pulling it on. He hoped anything else incriminating was hidden and managed a quick look in the mirror to make sure he looked like he had been taking care of a sick brother instead of fucking a very healthy and eager one.

John knocked on the door then, and Dean made his way to it. John knocked again, this time in the sequence that they had established years ago and still continued to use.

"Hey, dad," Dean greeted him as he opened the door, stepping back to let his dad in and leaving the door propped open.

"Dean," John nodded, his eyebrow rising at the sight of his youngest son in bed before the sun had completely set.

"He hasn't been feeling so hot," Dean explained when his father glanced at him.

John nodded, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How you doin', Sammy?"

"I feel like shit," Sam told him, slowly rolling onto his back. "And it's Sam."

John smiled. "Can't be too bad, then."

Sam glared at him before rolling back onto his side and curling up. John shook his head and went back toward the door. "He can stay home if he still feels bad tomorrow. I'm just here to restock—Bobby called me in the middle of the hunt, needs my help. Gonna be gone a week or so more."

Dean nodded, not bothering to ask about the hunt. John wouldn't tell him, though Dean knew that it was serious if Bobby was calling his dad. He gave his dad the keys the Impala so that he could get what he need from the stores kept in her trunk.

John tugged the door shut behind him and Dean moved back toward the bed his brother was in. Sam was doing a pretty good impression of feeling like crap, and Dean settled on the bed next to him, running his fingers through the too-long hair. Sam rolled onto his back and smiled at him.

Dean glanced over at the door, half expecting their dad to walk back in. He blanched then as he noticed that the towel they'd used to clean up with that morning was on the floor behind the door. It had been a damn good thing that door had stayed closed while their dad was in the room.


End file.
